Smiling Demons
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: What happens when the devil makes enemies with a demon? The end begins. Remake of my last HSDxD Naruto Xover, but better.


Sona Sitri always kept herself very well informed about the goings on at Kuoh Academy, given it was sort of her job to do so. Every new club, new student, even new pencil, she liked to be aware of. Which is why she often found herself in sitting in the Kuoh Academy Student Council Office, at her desk, hours into the evening, going over paper work from the head office (without the principal's knowledge of course).

It was about 5:30 PM on Monday, and most of her peerage members were out on their requests, while a few had gone torun some errands they hadn't managed to finish over the weekend.

Sona readjusted her glasses, brushing her relatively short hair away from her face as she did so, and let out a 'hmm'."This is strange."

In her hand she held the transcript of a new transfer student. Nothing about it seemed to extraordinary, except for the acute lack of documentation and background history. No last school, no address, no birth certificate. For all intensive purposes, it seemed as if this random kid had written his name on a blank application and handed it into the school.

Sona narrowed her eyes, before pulling out her phone,"...Rias, we have an anomaly... Yes, a new student. Name: Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

The next morning, two female figures walked the hall as everyone made way for them, despite it being two minutes to when the bell would ring for first period to start.

The first opened a door for the second,"And you could find absolutely nothing? That's strange, isn't it?"

The second, slightly shorter than the first but still standing at a respectable 5'8", with scarlet red hair that hangs past her hips, emerald eyes, and a figure that can only be described as OBNOXIOUSLY thick, responded with a nod as the girls made their way to their seats, completely ignoring those who eyed their figures lustfully,"It is, Akeno. I don't really understand how that's possible. I'll have to get in touch with my brother and see if he has information he can offer."

Akeno sat down, not before winking at a random male student who was staring too hard, causing him to pass out from the strength of his own swoon. She was slightly taller than Rias and easily as buxom, sporting long black hair she kept in a pony tail with an orange ribbon. Her darkly colored eyes glinted as she adopted a thinking posture, before she shrugged," I guess we'll just have to see how he does today to make our own opinions."

Rias nodded,"I guess so."

The teacher, a rather nondescript gent with glasses and a comb over, got the classes attention,"Class, we have a new student today, so I want you all to be on your best behavior and be sure to treat him well. Come in... er, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki sir." The boy who stepped in was easily taller than both Rias and Akeno, at least 6 feet tall, with bright spiky hair that seemed to be almost spun from gold. He had tanned skin, and he gave the class a smile to show his pristine white teeth, with his eyes squinted by the force of his grin. He had adjusted his uniform, preferring to go without the jacket apparently, instead going with a black vest, with his sleeves rolled up to the elbow.

He softened his grin, allowing his eyes to become visible, showing them to be a deep crimson that startled quite a few of the students, but inspired deep desire in most of the girls,"Hey, hope we can all get along."

The teacher pointed him to his seat," Please go sit next to Akeno. Ms. Himejima, raise your hand please."

Akeno did so, and the boy sat next to her, sending her a quick smirk/smile, showing slightly longer than average canines. Akeno, seeing a chance to start moving the new kid to her and Rias' side early, smiled/smirked back,"What big teeth you have Mr. Uzumaki!"

Naruto bit the bait,"All the better to eat you with, my dear."

Akeno batted her lashes, deciding to flirt."Oh my, I can't wait."

Naruto turned his head to the front of the room where the teacher was beginning to speak,"Neither can I."

* * *

The next few weeks went pretty much the same, with Naruto and Akeno exchanging some flirts and friendly conversation. What was strange was that whenever Rias tried to enter the conversation, Naruto would change topics and find a way to leave the conversation, which left Rias very confused.

"I mean, I haven't been rude have I?" She pondered out loud from within her shower in her club room. To call the Occult Research Club room a room would be simply insulting to its size. It was a large cottage style building with multiple rooms, the main room containing a shower and a kitchenette off to the side.

Akeno shook her head, handing Rias the towel she was groping for,"No, you've been kind and welcoming."

Rias stepped out, drying off and wrapping a towel around her body as Akeno wrapped one around her hair," I guess we'll have to hold off on him for a moment, and focus more on Issei. How is he doing with that Yuuma girl?"

"They have a date tomorrow night."

"Hmm, interesting. We'll follow them."

Little did they know, a certain somebody was perched on the roof, and he had really good ears.

* * *

Naruto sat under a tree on the schools front lawn during his lunch period, enjoying the feeling of sunlight on his skin. It was Wednesday, which means the week was half way over, and there were only a few days until the weekend would arrive.

"Hey, you! What's your na- Naruto! Naruto, wait a minute!"

Naruto smirked, turning,"What can I do for you...?"

"Isseo! My name is Issei."The brown haired boy huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath, having run across the court yard in his apparent eagerness to speak with the blond.

Naruto reached in his pocket, producing a match stick, which he placed in his moth and chewed the non igniting end of."An what can I do for you Issei?"

"Do you remember Yuuma-chan?" Issei clasped his hands together, his eyes full of both hope and fear of being labeled insane,"No one seems to remember her despite having talked to her only yesterday!"

Naruto chuckled, smiling at the boy, calming him,"Of course I remember Yuuma-chan Issei. As a matter of fact I even know about you all's little... lover's quarrel."

Issei gasped, looking visibly shocked, before running his hand along his chest where the light spear had entered his chest just the night before,"T-that wa-as all r-real? I don't understand... how could it be real?!"

The boy began to clutch at his head, as if to attempt to hold together his sanity by pure physical strength alone. Naruto stood, dusting his pants off as he did so, and began to walk back towards the school, while pulling a cell phone from his pocket. As he passed Issei, he leaned over and whispered in his ear,"One day soon, the president of the Occult Research Club will request an audience with you. Go to her, and all will be explained. And if you need me, dial the only contact in this phone."

He placed the phone in the shaking teens hand and walked off, smirking as he chewed the end of his match stick.

The end had begun.

* * *

**This is the reboot to my Highschool DxD story, I'm sure y'all new this was necessary. Same idea, different way to go about it.**

**It's summer vacay, which means everything that still exists is cooking in the lab.**

**Long Live Asap.**

**Kishin**

**PS People want me to start adding audio to the story, so I gotchu, but no anime themes. I'm gonna be taking fire from real life and making a soundtrack for the story. **


End file.
